


Ride Home

by tokeiimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Airports, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokeiimi/pseuds/tokeiimi
Summary: You're all I need, the very air I breatheYou are homeYou are homeYou are home
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> _I was listening to random songs on spotify this morning and was inspired to write this work once Ride Home by Ben &Ben started playing. _  
>   
> _Kindly see link below to listen to the song:_  
>   
>  https://open.spotify.com/track/1fXHTDYsJiFOjVWITaFp1j?si=Yd0HIz0cQKub78aTPp6mDg

After a month-long Joint Training Program with USA’s Men’s Volleyball Team in Colorado, Japan’s Men’s Volleyball Team were in their second lay-over in Los Angeles International Airport. 

_Three hours more until we board another plane with a twelve- hour flight and we’ll be in Tokyo again. I can’t wait to take a long bath and sleep for the next two weeks that Coach gave us,_ Kiyoomi thought. He looked at his teammates, only Ushijima and Kageyama are still awake, the rest were all taking a nap while waiting for their boarding announcement. 

_Bokuto, Miya and Hinata used up their energy fooling around during the first lay-off, no wonder they are too tired to even talk now._ He looked for his phone from his pocket and saw an unread message.   
  


[Unread message: Angel Face]

[From: Angel Face]

Hey Kiyo, I made a new cover today, I hope you   
have time checking it out during your lay-overs.   
https://youtu.be/JHFU6aze099  
Please take care and message me when you  
can. Love you!  
  


[To: Angel Face]

We are in LAX right now waiting for our  
boarding announcement. I will watch it while waiting.   
See you in a few days, yeah? You take care too, don’t  
eat too much sweets. Love you too.  
  


[From: Angel Face]

Oh no, Sakusa-san, you can't tell me what to do!  
  


[To: Angel Face]

Yes, I can. You should also sleep now. You still have  
work tomorrow in the museum, right?  
  


[From: Angel Face]

You should stop talking to my brother, you  
sometimes talk like him! Yes, I have work tomorrow.  
I’ll try to sleep but please message me updates, okay?   
I miss you so much, Kiyo.  
  


[To: Angel Face]

I will. Good night, I miss you too even if you’re a  
brat sometimes.  
  


[From: Angel Face]

Heh. Still, I’m YOUR brat :P  
  


Sakusa snorted with the message sent by his boyfriend. _Yes, you are “my brat”._ He took his hand-carry bag and looked for his headphones. He smiled once he took it from his bag as he remembered when his boyfriend got it for him.   
  


_“I have a gift for you before you go back to Osaka where Bokuto-san, Miya-san and Hinata are.” his boyfriend said while they were having breakfast in Miyagi. Kiyoomi stopped eating and asked with eyebrows furrowed, “What and why? There is no occasion.”_

_His boyfriend just stared at him with his eyes framed by his long blonde lashes, “Sakusa Kiyoomi, I do not need an occasion to give you anything!” His boyfriend put a box in front of him. “Open it!” Opening the box, he saw a pair of headphones similar to the one his boyfriend has but in black._

_“Yours is black because mine is white! Just like you’re the yin to my yang.” He said grinning but went wide eyed when he realized something, “Eww, that was cheesy. I really should stop talking to Kuroo-san.” Then, his boyfriend laughed at his own statement._

**_Ah too cute,_ ** _Kiyoomi thought. “I bought it for you since it has a noise cancelling feature and you have the loudest set of teammates in the whole of Japan. I at least only have Koganegawa.” Kiyoomi then laughed because it is true, his teammates really are a loud bunch._

 _Kiyoomi stood up, went to his boyfriend and hugged him tight from behind._ ** _Funny thing, I hate touching people but I love hugging this brat too much._** _With his chin resting at his boyfriend’s shoulder he said,_ _“Thank you, I know I will be able to use it everyday and they’ll also know it’s from you.”_

_His boyfriend snorted, “Bokuto-san and Hinata will surely know. Both of them are very, very familiar with that brand and that model because they both have broken one before. I was so mad at that time because 1. I don’t have a back-up headphones and 2. I need to tolerate their noise for the whole duration of the camp. It was so frustrating, you know? Of course, I gave them hell for that! They will not get near your headphones, I promise you. You still need to think of Miya-san though, he might be the one to break it *unintentionally* instead of Bokuto-san or Hinata” Then proceeded to laugh.  
  
_

After the thought, Kiyoomi opened his youtube app and went to his boyfriend’s channel, “Firefly’s Melody”. He went to the videos and saw the latest titled “Ride Home - Cover by Tsukishima Kei”. 

The video showed Kei in his light blue sweater with his guitar on his lap. 

“Hello! Welcome back to my channel, Firefly's Melody, I am Tsukishima Kei, and yes, I'm the same Tsukishima Kei of Sendai Frogs.” Kei giggled. “Sorry, a lot of subscribers have been asking so I thought I should include it in my intro from now on.”

_Ah yes, my boyfriend or “my” brat, Tsukishima Kei, is also a volleyball player from Sendai Frogs, a museum conservator in Sendai City Museum, and…. a singer making covers on youtube. Despite this, some will still say I’m more successful since I’m in the National Team but no, I can only do volleyball, Kei can do anything._

“Anyway, I will be doing a cover of Ride Home by Ben&Ben. They are actually a pop band from the Philippines recommended by a Japanese-Filipino subscriber. Sadly, most of their songs are in Filipino but their English ones are good, please check them out! The link to their channel is in the description box below!” Kei flashed a smile while pointing downward. 

“This song is about finding a home in someone’s presence and when I first heard of this song there is a specific person I thought of immediately as “my home”. However, this person isn’t in Japan right now so yeah, I think this makes me homeless now?” Kei laughs. “Okay, let’s start before you all get bored of me rambling.”

Kiyoomi smiled because of what Kei said. Kei did not need to say who it is, he’s the only person he knows who isn’t in Japan right now. _I mean, yes, he knows Bokuto, Miya and Hinata, who are also not in Japan but I doubt he thinks of them as “home”. Kei always complains how noisy they are. Well, I complain about that too. Kei doesn’t interact much with Wakatoshi-kun and he only teases Kageyama._ At that thought, Kiyoomi looked at his teammates again and saw that they were still sleeping.

_How peaceful it is since they’re all asleep._

Kiyoomi then hears Kei strumming his guitar to a beautiful melody. _Yes, his boyfriend can not only sing, he can also play the guitar and the piano. For someone who says he’s not talented, he surely can do a lot._

 _\--  
_**Took a morning ride to the place where you and I were supposed to meet  
** **The city yawns, they echo on,  
** **My thoughts are spinning on and on my head it seems  
** **They lead me back to you, I keep coming back to you  
****\--  
**

Kei looked directly at the camera as if he was staring straight at Kiyoomi’s eyes. 

\--  
**Took a morning ride, found a place up in my mind, no one else can see  
** **Maybe it's fate that we lose control  
** **In circles around we go  
****\--**

Kiyoomi closed his eyes while listening to Kei’s voice. 

\--  
**We become who we ought to know  
** **We just gotta let it go, We just gotta let it go**

 **So I'm coming home to you, you  
** **You're all I need, the very air I breathe  
** **You are home  
****\--**

_You are home_

_You are home_

_You are home_

Kiyoomi paused the video, stood up, and looked for his coach. 

“Hi Coach, can I ask your permission for something?” Coach Nakada looked at him and said, “Sakusa-kun, what is it?” Kiyoomi looked determined with his request so his coach thought, _It must be important._

“I would like to ask permission to go as soon as we land at Haneda Airport. I will no longer go to the dorm with the team as originally planned, I’ll just leave my volleyball gear with Miya.” Coach Nakada just smiled, “As long as you are not that tired and you’ll reach your destination safely. You also need to update me once you get there.” 

“Thanks, Coach.” Kiyoomi’s phone then let out a beep signaling that there is an unread message.   
  


[Unread message: Angel Face]

[From: Angel Face]

Okay, yes, I will sleep now! I just realized that  
I haven’t send you the mp3 file of the song,   
not all aircraft has wi-fi so download it while  
you can. I love you, Kiyo.   
Attachment: Ride Home.mp3   
  


After reading the message, Kiyoomi grinned then he heard a new announcement, “Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight AA 169 to Haneda Airport. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you.” Kiyoomi heard his coach said, “Please wake them up and let’s line-up” Kiyoomi with the help of Kageyama and Ushijima, woke up the rest of their team and lined-up for boarding. He quickly downloaded the audio.  
  


[To: Angel Face]

I got it. We are boarding for our flight to Tokyo.   
I love you too, Kei.   
  


Kiyoomi heard his teammates snickering behind. “Hey, hey, hey! Omi-omi! Who are you texting, huh? Is that Tsukki?” _Okay, peace is now shattered._ Bokuto’s statement was immediately followed by Miya, “Ya blushin’ and smilin’, Omi-kun. Must be a sweet message, huh?” Kiyoomin just groaned and turned around while the rest of the team were laughing. 

Once all passengers had settled down, another announcement was made, “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight AA 169 with service from Los Angeles to Haneda. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing SkyTeam Airlines. Enjoy your flight.”

After take-off and it is safe to turn on his phone, Kiyoomi immediately set the new audio file on repeat. 

\--  
**So many questions, I've thrown to the skies  
** **All of the answers, I've found in your eyes  
****\--  
  
**

_Two years ago.._

_“Hey Tsukishima! Stop teasing Bakageyama already!” Kiyoomi heard Hinata shouting at someone. When he looked towards their direction, he saw a tall figure with wavy blonde hair. The blonde is slim with a right amount of muscle that can be seen even with the caramel colored coat he was wearing which complemented his pale skin tone. He also has on gold-rimmed square shaped glasses fit for his chiseled face._

**_Like an angel sent from above?_ **

**_Yes, just like that._ **

_“Hey! Tsukki! Long time no see!”_ **_Wow, even Bokuto knew the angel?_ ** _Kiyoomi started walking towards the group when he saw Bokuto engulf “Tsukki or Tsukishima’” in a very tight embrace. “Hey Bokuto, he looks uncomfortable already, stop it.” Kiyoomi stated. When he proceeded to look at the blonde he found a pair of golden orbs staring at him._

_“Tsukki always looks uncomfortable with people, just like you Omi-omi”, Bokuto then giggled._

_Kiyoomi ignored Bokuto and offered his hand to the angel Bokuto called “Tsukki”, “Hello, I am Sakusa Kiyoomi. I am very sorry about Bokuto.”_

_“Tsukishima Kei” and then, the angel smiled._

**_Am I dead? Why am I in heaven?_ ** _Kiyoomi thought._

 _\--  
_ **When I'm with you home is never too far  
** **\--**

_When Kei and Kiyoomi got together no one was surprised as they are very similar to each other. They both like things clean, they hate crowds, they enjoy the quiet, and they both are snarky. Poor Bokuto, Kuroo, and Miya, always on the receiving end of the snarky remarks from the couple._

_The couple has been working on a long distance relationship from Kiyoomi’s MSBY days until his recruitment to the National Team._

_Often they spend their day offs in Miyagi in Kei’s apartment when Kiyoomi was still with MSBY. As his teammates in MSBY will never give them time alone while they were in Osaka. When Kiyoomi got recruited in the National Team, they visited each other alternately. The Sakusas have a family home in Tokyo where they stay when it is considered a “Tokyo off”._

_\--  
_ **My weary heart has come to rest in yours  
** **\--  
  
**

_There is actually nothing special with what they do during their days off. They start it by buying ingredients for whatever they decide to eat for the days they are together. Both Kiyoomi and Kei being athletes prefer to make their own meals. Also, Kei is too lazy to go out and move while Kiyoomi hates crowds so going to restaurants is not really something they’re fond of unless their friends drag them._

_They spend the rest of their days off snuggling with each other with their limbs tangled while watching any movie Kei choses. Kiyoomi doesn’t really care about the movie shown because cuddling with Kei and waking up next to him are his only joys during his off days._

_For people who hate affection from other people, Kiyoomi and Kei seem to crave it from each other._

_\--  
_ **I found my way home.  
** **\--**

_I found my way home._

_I found my way home._

_I found my way home._

**_Kei  
  
_**

“On behalf of SkyTeam Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!” The announcement broke Kiyoomi’s trance. He went to Miya and said, “Hey Miya, I have a huge favor please.” 

“What is it Omi-kun?” 

“Will you please take my volleyball gear to the dorm? Don’t forget to sanitize them before you put them in my room.” Skeptical with the request, Miya asked, “Why? Aren’t ya’ goin’ with us? And ya’ hate it when I touch yer stuff.” Kiyoomi just sighed and thought, _I do hate your filthy hands on my things but…_ Kiyoomi smiled and said,

**“I’m going home.”**

Miya was surprised with the smile Kiyoomi gave him, they only see Kiyoomi smile when Kei is around, _It must have something to do Tsukishima. Oh well, I’ll have Tobio sanitize Omi-kun’s stuff instead while I distract Bokuto and Hinata from touching his stuff._ “Okay Omi-kun, Coach knows, right? Be careful.” 

Kiyoomi nodded. “Sanitize them, Miya.” Then he went to the Shinkansen station, bought himself a ticket and waited for his train.   
  


[To: Angel Face]

On my way home. 

The train arrived and he settled down in a seat beside the window. He played the audio file again. 

**\--  
****So I'm coming home to you, you  
** **You're all I need, the very air I breathe  
****\--**

_Only two hours left, love._

_…  
_ _…_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will arrive at Sendai terminal in a few minutes”

\--  
**You are home  
****\--  
  
**

Kiyoomi gets in the taxi with an instruction, “Sendai City Museum please.” 

Once in the destination, he made a phone call. 

[Calling….. Angel Face]

ring..

ring..

ring..

“Hello? Kiyo?” 

“Hello, Kei, can you please go out?”

“What? Why? You’re already at home?” 

“Baby can you just please go out?”

“Kiyoomi, I swear if this is a prank-”

[Call disconnected]  
  


**\--  
** **Coming home to you, you  
** **\--  
  
**

Kei, upon seeing Kiyoomi, looked surprised and red flush started to show on his face and at the tip of his ears. 

\--  
**You're all I need, the very air I breathe  
****\--  
  
**

Still with his luggage beside him, Kiyoomi went over to Kei, cupped his cheeks and looked at him tenderly. “Kiyo, why are you here? You said you’re on your way home.”

Kiyoomi smiled sweetly, “You’re my home.” 

\--  
**You are home  
****\--**

Kiyoomi pulled Kei into a kiss. The kiss started gently but both got lost in each other causing the kiss to become deep and passionate, as if reminiscing each other’s warmth after a month of longing. 

_You are home_

_You are home_

_You are home_

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! Hope you like it! 
> 
> I am on twitter [@tokeiimi](http://twitter.com/tokeiimi).


End file.
